1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing drinking water, and more particularly, it relates to a method for producing drinking water having a reduced cluster width and being capable of emitting FIR energy by using a solution derived by chemical treatment of a charge generating material.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, edible water means natural mineral water. However, as a result of the development of industry, the natural mineral water is considerably polluted by environmental pollutants. The municipal Waterworks Bureau purifies water by chlorination and precipitation with sand. However, some of the urban population doubts the quality of the water supplied by the waterworks because of the generation of halomethane by chlorine and uses a water purifier in their house. There has been developed a reduction water purifier which partly electrolyze water to reduce the cluster width of the water.
Water has a molecular formula of H2O. In practice, water does not exist as a single molecule but as a cluster (mass, group) of 4 molecules, 6 molecules, etc. According to studies, water with a smaller cluster width is beneficial for human bodies.
According to an investigation of city tap water, the cluster width is 120 Hz, 130 Hz 140 Hz or 150 Hz, average 130 Hz. Water of a famous spring mineral resort has a cluster width of about 100 Hz and water of a long-lived village has a cluster width of about 70 to 80 Hz. Also, it is known that far infrared ray energy can reduce the water cluster width.
Therefore, the water quality is determined by how much the water cluster width can be reduced. The above-described electrolysis reduction water purifier can considerably reduce the water cluster width, Hz, however, the presently used reduction water purifier can hardly reduce the cluster width to 65 Hz below.